Fucking Birthday
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Bella se encuentra reticente a celebrar su cumpleaños como neófita,más los Hermanos Cullen y Jacob le tienen una sorpresa que le hará cambiar su opinion respecto a las celebraciones. Carlisle/Edward/Bella/Jacob/Emmett/Jasper


**Fucking Birthday:**

Bella se tenso en su silla cuando vio a Alice aprestarse a salir de la casa con Reneesme en brazos. Se paro de la silla visiblemente preocupada.

-A donde la llevas?-Dijo Bella con su recién adquirida voz tintineante y suave.

-Por supuesto que a pasear con la Tia Rosalie,hoy es tu cumpleaños Bella y no solo cumples 19 sino que es el comienzo de tu vida como niños no son bienvenidos en este tipo de fiestas.-Bella negó con la cabeza,enojada y confundida.

Alice volteo su pequeño cuerpo logrando presenciar el acto de su amiga.

-No quiero fiesta, hay nada por lo que quiera festejar.-Alice hizo un puchero tierno logrando derretir el juicio de la neófita.

-Vamoos! No seas tan aguafiestas.-Ella soltó un suspiro débil.

-Ok.-La abreviación sonó como una protesta mas Alice grito y la abrazo fuerte.

Bella no sintió ni la mínima molestia,pero sabia que si le correspondía el abrazo no seria lo mismo para el pequeño diablillo con su fuerza monstruosa.

La aparto reconfortándola con una sonrisa renovada. Alice se despidió de la ansiosa neófita con una suave y grácil movida de su mano izquierda,la niña en sus brazos le mando un beso a su madre sonriendo abiertamente,Rosalie la miro amablemente desde el auto,al menos era un avance en la relación tumultosa de las dos mujeres.

Bella quedo anonadada presenciando aquel espectáculo que era ver a su hija creciendo a velocidad impresionante, pensó que era imposible ser tan hermosa como ella.

Entro a la casa y pensó en lo enredado de la ,Emmett,Jasper y Carlisle se encontraban de caza, Rosalie,Alice y Reneesme iban a pasear y ella no sabia que hacer con su confundido trasero. A la final,subio las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartía con Edward,se puso unos skinny jeans,camisa blanca y tacones del mismo color,se miro al espejo demasiado sorprendida.

Su transformación le había dado mas confianza en si misma como también había mostrado lo sexy que podía llegar a ser. Sonrió y revelo una sonrisa seductora a su reflejo.

Agarro las llaves del Ferrari Berlinetta,regalo de ''después'' y sin perder ni 5 segundos (Le dio las Gracias a su supervelocidad) se metió al carro deportivo encendiendo el motor que rugió como quimera bajo sus pies,arranco disfrutando de el sonido de los miles de caballos de fuerza haciendo un buen trabajo entre ellos.

Llego a Portland en menos de lo que esperaba y entro al centro comercial no muy abarrotado de gente como en otras ocasiones. Encontró una tienda hermosa de ropa vintage,pero por desgracia carecía de vestidos elegantes y esos eran los que rondaban su mente. Siguiendo el pasillo del segundo piso Bella entro a Gucci y pudo contemplar su idea,ligeramente diferente materializada en tela exuberante y refinada.

Se quedo anonadada viendo cada partícula de la tela,sus nuevos ojos carmesí cubiertos por lentes de contacto marrones se deleitaban con la belleza del vestido vinotinto estilo sirena. La dependienta rubia se sonrojo por ninguna razón aparente para Bella cuando le pregunto donde estaba el probador. No perdió mas tiempo y se puso el refinado vestido en su pequeño,esbelto cuerpo.

Trago en seco agradeciendo a su inmortalidad por no permitirle pasar pena al sonrojarse siempre que se veía ''bonita''...Pero no se veia de esa forma...Se veía madura,elegante y bastante hot por así decirlo. Compro el vestido con la tarjeta negra y trago en seco cuando vio el precio. Doscientos mil dolares por una tela bonita. Bufo sarcásticamente apresurándose a la salida pues Bella ya sentía que sus pobres lentes de contacto estaban cediendo a el veneno letal.

Después de montarse en el carro deportivo y notar como algunas personas miraban al carro y a ella a la vez no creyendo lo que puso lentes de sol y miro la hora mostrada en el había tardado 20min.

-Puta madre.-Se critico la neófita por ser demasiado obvia a su condición muy supersticioso debió de darse cuenta, Pensó Bella no muy consiente de su propios pensamientos cuando otros los reemplazaron,unos bastante excitantes,con Edward como protagonista...En la escena,ella entraba a la casa Cullen en el vestido y el la veía con esos hermosos ojos penetrantes,ahogados del deseo...Pero la fantasia llego a su fin cuando vio que trancaba el paso de una gandola en una avenida de la cabeza para parar de ''soñar'' despierta y siguió su camino de nuevo.

La fauna de perpetuo color verde y los cielos enviando pequeñas granadas de lluvia cayendo en el suelo no le avisaron nada a la inocente Bella de la sorpresa que le esperaba en su hogar.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella!-Gritaron cinco voces diferentes justo cuando termino de cerrar la puerta principal de la casa Cullen. Sorprendida y un poco emocionada Bella vio la sala frente de ella. Unas velas aromatizasas,varios globos rojos y una gran torta de un intrincado diseño descansaba en el medio de la mesa del comedor. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y miro a los hombres frente a curvo sus labios regalándole una sonrisa desarmante,Jacob en cambio conservaba esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Bella,Edward con su clásica sonrisa torcida,Emmett mostrando sus hoyuelos y Carlisle sonreía seductoramente. De repente recordó un pequeño detalle.

-Donde están las chicas? Y Reneesme? Pensé que no tardaban,como siempre esa Alice evadiendo mis decisiones...!-Los hombres en frente de la neófita se miraron sospechosamente. Jacob se acerco a ella se había acostumbrado a su olor mixto pues prefería concentrarse en el aroma natural de su piel,a menta y a madera que tragarse el hedor de el aura lobuna rodeándolo.

Era reconfortante y aun mas cuando el la abrazo, impregnándola.

-Hoy es tu dia,Bella. Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana y a parte de eso,aceptar los regalos que se te van a dar.-Frunció el ceño mas confundida.

-No entiend...-Antes de responder elocuentemente,los labios de Jacob atracaron la boca de la vampira. Y la atrapo en sus brazos,en un principio ella forcejeo,en comparacion a la fuerza que podía ejercer,el intento fue pobre y solo logro que el lobo metiera su lengua en la cavidad de Bella,reclamandola,saboreandola.

En menos de medio minuto,ya la neófita gemía sin control en los brazos de su mejor amigo a causa de la lengua de este que formaba un camino desigual de su mentón a su cuello.

-Jaake.-Ronroneo Bella.

Los otros Cullen no apartaban la mirada de los dos amantes,mientras,los Cullens acariciaban sus penes por encima de sus pantalones.

-No sabes lo mucho que quiero follarte, meterte mi polla por tu boca,por tu hermoso culo,por tu coño amo y mi pene clama estar dentro de ti.-Jacob repetia esas palabras cerca del oído de Bella,fue la única en oir,el se aseguro de que fuera así.

Ella arqueo la espalda,dejando caer la bolsa en donde tenia su vestido cuando Jacob le bajo los jeans con todo y sus pantaletas,los tacones altos impidieron que los quitara completamente.

Curiosa,sonriendole,Bella vio a el metamorfo apartar los jeans,los tacones y su vergüenza a un lado.

Jacob le miro fijo,sus ojos negros lanzallamas quemaban las retinas inmortales de la vampira,a ella le parecia escuchar además de los latidos del corazón de el,escuchar su propio órgano bombear,la euforia y la excitación despertaban su dermis,todo en ella estaba en plena estar siendo ahorcada por una inmensa lujuria,que la sobrepasaba,le hacia mojarse los labios con veneno y estrechar los músculos interiores de su vientre hombres en la habitación gruñeron al oler el perfume natural,erotico de los fluidos de Bella. Ella miro a la habitacion,alarmada y excitada,viendo las caras animales de los hombres que la devoraban con la mirada.

Tampoco evito ver sus pollas erectas siendo ordeñadas por la mano de sus dueños por encima de sus pantalones. Sin dudas,este era su mejor celebracion de cumpleaños.

Sonrió más ampliamente.

Y evito ver la expresión embelesada de Jacob quien en su interior sufría de amor por ella,en su exterior los huesos y músculos de su físico tonificado entonaban una canción blasfema y romantica,cantaban para la vampira,la diosa desnuda con ojos diabolicos,un rojo intenso como la sangre bombeando sin control en su sistema.

El lobo trago en seco,habia tenido una idea un poco los tacones de la neófita y los volvió a posar en los pies níveos de esta.

Ella frunció el ceño por unos momentos,pero no duro lo suficiente para que el lobo se sintiera decepcionado,el pensamiento le causo rabia consigo mismo,no supo por ignoro el detalle de su amigo y le beso en los labios sin reservas,la lengua avida de Bella se deslizo por el paladar sensible de el metamorfo quien gruño delirante.

La pobre vampireza se sentia como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en lava.

-Eres probarte.-Dijo Carlisle cegado por el hasta donde estaba su objetivo,Emmett,Jasper y Edward lo alcanzaron tambien sin chistar.

Jacob le quito las ultimas prendas restantes a Bella besándola tiernamente en la boca,ella era un horno de emociones y hormonas recibiendo cada caricia llena de amor por los hombres pezones de Bella se asemejaban a dos piedras,duras al toque,disparadas hacia el vagina expedía jugos lista para ser penetrada. Los hombres la guiaron hasta el sofá de la sala y la sentaron solo para que ella viera como cada uno se desprendía de sus no aguantaba y atacaba su vagina con sus dedos,gimiendo o gritando,su voz tenia un ligero trinar gatuno,la verdad,eso a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

Jasper era de contextura pequeña,no muy musculoso,pero su polla era gruesa y venosa,Bella no queria esperar a meterse ese delicioso manjar en su era otra historia,Era musculoso y venudo,su polla se ergia larga,apetitosa.

Edward,su amado esposo nunca solto su mirada,ninguno lo hizo en realidad, pero el era el mas hermoso de todos,su pene era perfecto,a la medida de sus fue una sorpresa para ella,poseia unos abdominales increíbles y su polla era ligeramente parecida a la de Edward.

Para Bella no fue un shock ver a Jacob semidesnudo,pero si ver su pene,era enorme,MUY grande y sonrio de jubilo al saber que podría sentir semejante monstruo en su interior.

-Ahora, .Te vamos a follar.-Dijo Jacob con voz ronca,grave.

Levanto a Bella del sofá,tomando un mechón del cabello de la vampira y la beso con salvajismo mordiendo la lengua de ella, luego la agarro por el mentón obligándola a mirar hacia donde estaba Jasper y Emmett,el primero la beso mordiendo su labio inferior con mucha fuerza,luego beso a Emmett en un beso francés que la dejo viendo las estrellas,Edward y Carlisle la besaron de ultimos,pero lo hicieron juntos no importándoles rozar sus lengua unas con las otras, el trio se complementaban de maravilla.

-Dinos, es la polla que quieres tener en tu boca ahora mismo?-Pregunto Edward,sus ojos ardian de lujuria.

-Jasper.-Dijo la única mujer en la sala con voz se arrodillo frente al elegido y sin pensarlo lamio el glande grueso que expulso una gota de presemen,ella lo chupo de nuevo y engullo por completo el pene.

-Aaah,Oh buena en esto.-Gruño Jasper tomándola de la cabeza y embistiendo contra su boca. La garganta de Bella gorgoteo en el mismo instante en el que las salvajes arremetidas de Jasper cedieron y dieron paso a un suspiro de liberación de parte de el,ella saco el pene de su boca,respirando con no era diferente,se estremecía aun,no recordaba haber tenido un orgasmo tan abrumador.

Un poco de semen se chorreo por los bordes de los labios de la neófita.-Eres increíble.-Dijo Jasper,su polla seguía tan erecta como antes,ella dio un tierno beso a la punta de este.

Emmett y Jacob se pusieron a ambos lados de Bella.

Ella succiono primero la polla monstruosa de su mejor amigo.

-Mierda,No hagas eso! Me voy a correr demasiado rápido.-Dijo Jacob cuando ella frunció sus labios al rededor de su longitud,de arriba a abajo.

-No duraras mucho,su boca es como una maldita vagina.-Susurro Jasper.

Bella no hizo caso y aumento la velocidad,justo cuando penso que el iba a liberarse,ella se lo saco de la boca y lo sustituyo por el de Emmett.

-Eres muy buena en una ,eso es,putita,chupala asi.-A la madre de Reneesme le encanto que Emmett le hablara tan sucio,eso aumento sus ganas y se la chupo fuerte, estaba concentrada en mamárselas y cuando miro hacia arriba le excito muchísimo ver a Emmett y a Jacob comiéndose la boca,lamiendose los labios y pellizcándose los pezones.

-aaaah Bella,Toma!-Grito Jacob.

-Uf asii oh sii!-Emmett gruño estrujando el cabello de ella en su puño.

La neófita los masturbo con sus dos manos hasta que se corrieron en su boca,el semen salió a chorros y se lo trago para no desperdiciar el elixir.

Los tres se besaron muy sensualmente compartiendo fluidos.

Bella sintió algo húmedo recorrer su coño,miro hacia abajo y vio los ojos penetrantes de Carlisle,su lengua yacia metida en su húmeda cavidad.

-Aaaah,Carlisle.-Ella gimio perdida en el limbo del placer,no supo de mas sensaciones hasta que tres nalgadas despertaron sus nervios,la cumpleañera miro hacia atrás y Edward y Jacob estaban lamiendo sus nalgas acercándose cada vez mas a su ano,cuando lo lograron metieron dos dedos cada uno en el anillo de nervios.

Emmett y Jasper le ofrecieron sus virilidades a Bella,ella los mamo encantada mientras recibía tanto placer como lo daba,su vagina y su corazón no podian sentirse mas felices. Sintió que se acercaba su orgasmo cuando Emmett y Jasper tocaban sus senos,Carlisle lamia su clítoris como poseso,Jacob y Edward succionaban su ano y lo penetraban ayudandose con sus dedos.

Bella se sintió desfallecer y el orgasmo la empujo al infierno llenando a Carlisle de sus fluidos que el no tardo en tomarse.

La hermosa vampira sintió la penetración anal de Jacob por la magnitud de su pene justo cuando comenzaron las replicas de su sofá se greteo por un extremo por la fuerza con que la lobo entro en ella.

-Eres mia, mía.-Susurro Jacob,empezo a embestir a Bella suavemente dejando que se adaptara a su tamaño.

Emmett le agarro por los muslos y puso las piernas de ella en sus hombros. El hombre de hoyuelos infantiles la penetro por la vagina gruñendo como un animal alado.

Ella grito de la misma forma pero con mas intensidad sintiendo cada centímetro de la polla de Emmett y la de Jacob. La mujer estaba totalmente inmersa en la red de sexo en la que estaba atrapada,esto no la afectaba,mas bien la incitaba y le parecía lo mas erotico del mundo.

En algún momento había deseado a los Cullens y a Jacob en su vida humana...Tampoco llegaría a decirlo en voz alta frente a las chicas pero ahora lo sabia...Ellos sentían lo mismo.

Succiones exhaustivas vinieron de la boca necesitada de la vampira, ella gemía silenciosamente metiendo los penes de Edward y Carlisle en mociones desiguales.

No había ni un solo lugar inexplorado en su manos de sus amantes estrujaban su carne,pellizcaban sus pezones,estimulaban su clitoris,besaban sus labios,suspiraban el nombre de ella en gruñidos salvajes.

-Tienes las tetas mas hermosas.-Jasper miro directo a los ojos a Bella pellizcando sus pezones con sus dedos y dientes.

Ella se arqueaba logrando que Jacob enterrara sus dientes en la espalda nívea frente a el. Aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y el metamorfo se dio cuenta de que no aguantaría mucho,el ano de su amada era estrecho,deliciosamente humedo para el.

-Aaah! Jacob!-Grito Bella.

La polla de Jasper sufria,estaba a punto de correrse,pero el decidio esperar y después de disfrutar del sabor adictivo de los senos de la cumpleañera,le dedico el nombre de Bella a los dioses y masturbo su polla hasta hacerla librarse de la presión y su semen encima de las mamas frente a el.

-Aaah! Maldita toda mi -Tomo un poco de su semilla en sus dedos y la esparcio por los labios de Bella.

saco la lengua sedienta de mas,queria mas,queria sentirlo dentro de realidad,los queria a todos.

-Aaah,mierda. Mas! Mas duro,Jake!-Gimió Bella.

-Que coño mas madre...Puedo...Puedo sentirte tambien,Jacob.-Murmuro Emmett al lado del cuello de la vampiresa empalada.

Jacob se olvido del asco y mordió el labio inferior de Emmett,luego lo chupo y lo beso completamente asaltando su boca con su lengua curiosa.

Para la sorpresa del metamorfo,Emmett sabia excelente,no mejor que los mágicos labios de Bella,pero el era exotico,ignoto.

Aumento su velocidad aun mas y Emmett por su parte no podía estar mas sumergido en el placer,la polla de su compañero acuchillaba a la vampiresa y a el niño gigante le hacia sentir su magnitud a toda marcha.

-Me vengo...-Bella grito y Emmett callo su boca con un beso,el sabor de la saliva de Jacob y de el impregnaron dentro de ella. Para torturarla aun mas,Emmett intensifico su placer estimulando la carne sensible de su vagina y Bella cayo de lleno en el éxtasis embargandola,ahogandola en las llamas de la lujuria.

Las paredes de sus muslos interiores se contrajeron,Emmett no pudo aguantar lo suficiente y tuvo su orgasmo,aun besando a Bella sin cesar.

-Ahg...Joder.-Jacob se corrió en el interior de su amada y esta vez la marco en el cuello con sus colmillos era algo simbolico.

Si un metamorfo marcaba a una mujer,esta seria su hembra por la eternidad.

Su semen se esparció por su ano resbalándose por los muslos blanquecinos de la vampira. Ella,aun sumergida en las ondas del orgasmo se dio cuenta de la toma posesiva de Jacob,mas no se asusto,pues aunque ella amaba a Edward eternamente,

Su alma gemela era fue el.

-Quep Quilautle-Pronuncio el lobo mientras aun le embestia,suave y tierno esta vez.

Ella siguió besando a Emmett su lengua dulce recorría cada recóndito lugar de su boca,atesorando cada lamida.

Alcanzo a ver a Edward y a Carlisle,que ahora eran un lio de pieles glaciales rozándose a posta,compartiendo de sus labios el veneno que les hacia compañeros de especie.

La imagen repartió una ola de electricidad por su espina dorsal pues Bella nunca había presenciado tal ternura desplegada en un solo beso.

Sus virilades estaban erguidas y los testículos se rosaban unos con otros,los brazos tonificados de Carlisle rodeaban la cintura andrógina de Edward.

El patriarca del clan bajo su boca hasta tener en su lengua el pezón del esposo de la vampira,pellizco el capullo de nervios con sus colmillos y lo chupo con sus ávidos labios.

-Aaah.-Solo un gemido se escucho de la boca siempre dispuesta de excitaba pensar en lo jodidamente erótico que seria ver a Edward siendo follado por Carlisle.Y sonrio,sabiendo que podía hacer su pensamiento realidad.

-Edward! Quiero un ultimo regalo.-Dijo,Edward,sabia lo que ella queria,por eso no le pregunto que.

Bella se encontro a si misma tragando veneno y respirando por su nariz,el olor de la habitacion era mas intenso que el del incienso,el acusiante olor de Jacob,el aroma de Jasper,Edward,Carlisle,Emmett y finalmente el suyo,hacian una mezcla embrujante. Se pregunto a si misma por que había sido arisca al obligarse a no respirar. Que insulto hacia sus amantes,se dijo. Pues no había perfume mas certero,mas compaginable con su corazón que el de esos cinco hombres amándose y con esto estaba bien,llegaria a mofarse de luna,que aunque se encontraba a una altura espacial de ella,estaba sola,sin poder disfrutar de su cambio,Bella por fin pudo aceptar su belleza,poder encontrarla en su lado monstruoso,atesorarla y por esta vez,compartirla con alguien mas que a su esposo.

Jasper cambio de posiciones con Emmett,Jacob recostó a Bella en el sofá y se monto en el de modo que su pene quedo frente a la boca rojiza de su amada.

-Voy a follarte por tu linda boquita.-El metamorfo le regalo otra sonrisa seductora a su ,siempre lista,abrio mas su boca para poder recibir a semejante monstruo. De reojo vio como Jasper estrujaba la nalga de Jacob y tambien,la masacre que había causado entre Carlisle y Edward comenzaba.

Carlisle metía dos dedos en el ano de Edward hasta que su hijo adoptivo sintiera algo en su interior dar una vibración electrizante.

-M-mas!-Gimió Edward con voz demandante,Carlisle puso en cuatro a su amado hijo y enterró su pene en el estrecho,humedo hoyo de el.

Bella presencio cada parte de la arremetida de Carlisle,lo follaba duro y sin compasión.

El patriarca besaba su cuello,su cabello broncineo,despues dejo besos mariposas por su espalda baja. Edward por su parte gruñia y se arqueaba,estaba disfrutandolo tanto como Bella.

-Te gusta...lo que ves?-Gruño su le sonrió mordiendose el labio.

-Emmett mámale la polla a Edward.-Demando la vampiro de hoyuelos estaba embelesado viendo a sus parientes ficticios haciéndolo.

Con pasos lentos y con su miembro en la mano fue a donde Carlisle y Edward.

Emmett se agacho hasta tener el miembro erecto de su hermano en el rostro y le dio una lamida a la punta erguida de la virilidad,comenzando a acariciarle.

Bella ya estaba engullendo la masculinidad de Jacob quien temblaba de euforia,ella enterró sus uñas en las nalgas de el para atraerlo a su boca y formar un ritmo mas vicioso.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron el estomago de Bella,Jasper tan sensible a la sangre como siempre,la lamio toda y con furiosa determinación penetro en la vagina de Bella,el sintió como una parte de su cuerpo entraba al paraíso.

-Aahg.-Gimió Jasper,el se conocía muy bien a si mismo,mas nunca supo lo bien que era estar dentro de Bella,por eso estrello insesantemente su polla dentro de ese pedazo de cielo y con sus dedos estrujaba el clítoris de Bella.

-Maldita sea-Un quejido salió de la boca de Jacob,este agarro el cabello de Bella atrayendola mas a el-Tómalo todo como la buena niña que eres.-Así lo se trago la semilla de su amante relamiéndose los labios al mismo tiempo sintió el ritmo de Jasper tomar velocidad,su orgasmo estaba cerca y grito su nombre cuando su mundo exploto,nublando su vision por unos segundos.

-Carlisle...ah!-Luego de su orgasmo atomico,Bella miro con ojos curiosos a los tres vampiros haciendo el amor.

Edward estaba casi llegando a su clímax por el buen trabajo de su padre adoptivo y su hermano, ellos tocaba lugares sensibles en su interior y le tenia empalado a su disposición.

-Ahora!-Le grito Carlisle a Edward.

La intimidad del susodicho disparo semen a chorros cayendo un poco en la alfombra de la sala pero la mayoría de su descarga en la boca de Emmett,Carlisle beso en la boca a su hijo todavia metido en su ano. Despues de un intercambio de susurros entre los parientes ficticios que Bella no pudo escuchar,Edward le quemo los ojos con su intensa mirada ambarina y se acerco a el enredo de cuerpos en el que estaba.

Bella había extasiado a Jacob hasta que el mismo se sentó en el sofá respirando dificultosamente y sudando,mirando a Bella y a Jasper caer en el extasis,ellos se mordian el cuello mutuamente y los jugos de su entrega se resbalaban por los pliegues de Bella. Ella misma se quito a Jasper de su interior y camino con la usual gracilidad de una vampira hacia su esposo,quien estaba sonriéndole.

-Hazme el amor,Edward.-Todos los presentes vieron el mejor ejemplo de un amor sin limites,Jacob,Jasper,Emmett y Carlisle,dejaron la estancia para compensar el ultimo regalo de Bella.

El estar con su esposo.

-Feliz cumpleaños,mi amada Bella.-Le dijo su esposo contra su oido.

-Tu eres el mejor regalo,sin aqui...-Ella atrajo el cuerpo de su amado hacia el suyo,frotando sus intimidades en el callo un gemido de ella con su boca,Edward habia estado famélico por probarla,desde que había entrado a la casa enfundada en pecado le había recorrido con la mirada.

Siempre seria ella quien le haría sentir deseado y amado. La recostó en el piso alfombrado,todavia besando los labios de su esposa,su pene le dolía de las emociones que le hacia sentir.

Es cierto,ella siempre seria su Bella,mas tenia en frente una version mejorada de su que sabia del poder que tenia frente a el y a otros hombres.

-Edward...-Ronroneo Bella cuando sintió el aliento de su esposo recorrer su cuello.

mia.-Edward escribió un Te amo con sus dedos en el vientre de ella,la piel temblaba bajo sus manos y sonrió perversamente.

-Te gusta lo que ves?-Repitió ella,sonriendole también.

El entrecerró los parpados y pellizco fuertemente el pezón erecto de Bella,ella reacciono con grito ahogado.

-Gustarme? Oh,Bella...No...Tu no me gustas,tu me hipnotizas,me matas y me vuelves a la vida...Haces que rogar por tu coño mojado sea un placer.-Y así con la confesión del vampiro,Bella se entrego a el.

El bajo hasta tener la vagina expuesta de su esposa frente a su cara y lamio el botón de nervios en peligro de sufrir una combustión.

Penetro en su interior con su lengua,con su dedo apretaba el clítoris mientras Bella gemía fuera de si.

Ella estaba a punto de acabar en su boca cuando la tortura acabo de repente. Miro a Edward a los ojos,los suyos sangraban de amor y de zozobra.

-Porque paraste?-Le pregunto la vampira.

El le sonrio,desbaratandola por completo.

El no contesto,abrio mas las piernas de ella y enterro su adolorida polla en la vagina de su mujer.

-Aaah,Mierda.-Edward se preguntaba como podría estar tan apretada después de recibir los tratamientos de sus hermanos,pero ese pensamiento quedo en el limbo ya que su cuerpo y su corazon estaban disfrutando de Bella.

-Duro,mi te detengas,ya no soy frágil.-Edward tomo entre sus manos la cara de Bella obligándola a mirarle mientras bombeaba de adentro hacia afuera en una danza diabolica,la velocidad a la que iba se consideraba un mito entre los humanos.

La alfombra se rasgo por las uñas venenosas de Bella traspasando el material tan debil.

-Bella!-Grito Edward cuando sintió los colmillos de su esposa enterrarse en su cuello,sus paredes vaginales,vibrantes y humedas,succionaron y vaciaron su pene.

-Te amo tanto-Dijo Bella no creyendo la belleza de su esposo cuando tenía un beso en los labios sellando por siempre el hecho de su amor.


End file.
